weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DutchSantaFe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weiss Schwarz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DG/S02-100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamestreno (Talk) 21:46, April 26, 2010 Inaccuracy of translation Please try to use a Japanese dictionary to translate instead of online translators and check your work before you put it onto the wikia. You are giving us more work editing your work for us admin. I am not nor have I ever used an automatic translator to generate my translations. I have been checking my work, but as I have posted on my profile I am using this as translation practice to help develop my skills. I apoligize for my inaccuracies, but have been translating accurately to the best of my ability. I do not believe I have made any mistakes in translating the game mechanics, but would appreciate if you would tell me of any mistakes I make so that I may improve. I shall avoid translating flavor text from series I'm not familiar with in the future. DutchSantaFe 14:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I apoligize for the tone of my previous response, I was rather cross at having my work compared to an auto translator. I decided to practice here because I would have a record of what I had done and I would be able to have it easily proof-read, and assumed that having a slightly inaccurate translation was better than no translation at all. I have found some of the edits to be informative, although I would apprechiate greater explanation of the rationale behind the edits on the discussion page so that we may work together to develop the best translation possible. I have been deliberately avoiding literal translations as I believe they often lose much of the nuance involved in the language, and realize this may be a source of contention. Please allow me to apoligize again. If you would prefer I no longer contribute please let me know and I will return to practicing with manga. DutchSantaFe 15:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) In reply to Inaccuracy of translation I am sorry for my friend's rudeness in asking this question. He tend to be quite blunt in the conversation department. Firstly, i would like to say that you have done great jobs with creating many pages. Your enthusiasm is certainly worthy of praise. If you want to practice your japanese in this site, by all means. Truthfully speaking, your japanese is not up to standard (No offence). Therefore, our patrolling editors might change your translation without notifying you. If you feel outrage from our action, i can only say, i can not help it as this is a free wikia for all to edit. However, i would recommend you continue what you have been doing thus far, and leave the translation area blank if you are unsure of the right words. This is also a learning experience for me as this is my 1st time making a wikia and being the bigshot of something, so i hope i won't offend you in anyway. If you have any questions please feel free to head to my or Pulper's talk page to raise questions. I hope you learn something out of this experience too =D. Sdarkpaladin 15:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update of Conventions The Editing Rules and Conventions Page is updated now, do read and reflect the changes with your own page.Pulper 03:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC)